leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Priscilla
| hp5_lvl = | mp_base = 230 | mp_lvl = 35 | mp5_base = | mp5_lvl = | dam_base = 48 | dam_lvl = 2.4 | as_base = 10 | as_lvl = 3.1 | arm_base = 3 | arm_lvl = 0.4 | mr_base = | mr_lvl = | hidden = }} is a cancelled League of Legends Champion. Development Elise (originally Nidalee, and then Priscilla) was first in development back in 2009, but did not make it through the development phasehttp://forums.na.leagueoflegends.com/board/showthread.php?t=2699560 Elise's first iteration]. For years to come, her artwork and spell icons would remain in the game files. While her original name was later used by , it was confirmed by Coronach that there was no other relationCoronach debunks speculation about Heimerdinger and Nidalee. It has been speculated that Priscilla's silhouette may have inspired original design. , an item released with the launch of Dominion in September 2011, was named in homage to the Spider Queen, although the item was removed shortly after. There was a poll on the League of Legends forums petitioning for Riot to bring the Spider Queen into the game, which received over 24.000 votesSpider Queen Peitition. She would later be reworked into . The presented information is extracted from Closed Beta 1 (25-Mar-2009) There are minor wording adjustments for this presentation. Her ingame name and title read "Spider Queen - Nice gams". Abilities This ability has placeholder data, therefore lacks proper data. . |targeting = None |notes = * No additional details. }} Priscilla lobs a sticky, silky net at a small area. Enemies caught in the web are for a moment as she drags them back toward her over 1 second, dealing damage per distance moved. |leveling = }} |target range= 500 |effect radius= |cooldown = 12 |cost = 125 |costtype = Mana |speed = 1000 |affects = ground |targeting = auto |spelleffects= aoe |notes = * No additional details. }} Priscilla's basic attacks inject the target with a poison, by 10% + 4% per stack for 4 seconds. |description2 = If the target dies while injected, it spawns a Spiderling per Injected stack from its dead corpse, which last up to 60 seconds. A Spiderling has 340 hit points, 0 armor, and deals 20 damage. |leveling = }} |affects = Enemy |targeting = Unit |notes = * No additional details. }} Priscilla hungers for blood, gaining . |leveling = }} |affects = Self |targeting = passive |notes = * No additional details. }} Priscilla her target down for seconds with her back two claws, and slashes it rapidly with her front two claws, dealing damage every seconds. |leveling = }} |target range= |cooldown = 60 |cost = 150 |costtype = Mana |affects = Enemy |targeting = Unit |spelleffects= single |notes = * No additional details. }} Quotes ;Movement/Attacking * * * * * * * * * * ;Taunt * ;Joke * ;Death * * * * Media Gallery= Priscilla Concept 01.png|Priscilla Concept (by Riot Artist Albert Carranza) PriscillaSquare old.png|Priscilla Old Square Icon Priscilla Render.png|Priscilla Render Priscilla Spider Minion Render.png|Priscilla Spider Minion Render Category:Cancelled champions